


SpongeBob & Patrick

by wonhoshi



Series: Minhyuk/Everyone One Shots [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking, Teasing, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoshi/pseuds/wonhoshi
Summary: Minhyuk and Jooheon spend their day off watching TV and fucking. Literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if anyone else has ever said it, but I totally see Minhyuk and Jooheon as SpongeBob and Patrick, like no lie. They're perfect matches. Also I always felt like Jooheon is that kind of friend that says weird shit and no one thinks anything of it. Explains the weirdness of this situation tbh

“I freaking love this episode.”

Minhyuk and Jooheon were on the couch in their dorm, spending one of their very rare days off binge watching SpongeBob. It was the duo’s favorite show, full of dumb jokes and funny faces that made the two of them nearly wet themselves every time they watch it.

“I just don’t get why Patrick doesn’t think half the time!” Jooheon says, starting yet another heated debate about the two marine characters. He always put too much thought into some of the show’s antics and sometimes he just didn’t think at all. Minhyuk always found it amusing so he just lets it happen every time.

“You’d be able to relate Joohoney!” Minhyuk giggles, trying to avoid Jooheon’s arm as he swings the nearest pillow, which happened to be a very stiff neck pillow that he’s pretty sure Hyungwon left out here. He retaliates with Jooheon’s Piglet plushie and they get into a fairly heated match, leaving them breathless and tired.

They slump back on the couch just minutes after, not wishing to exert any more energy than necessary. They felt like being lazy couch potatoes today, while the others decided to go out and do more productive things in society. This left the two of them alone in the dorm, giving them plenty of opportunity to do anything their heart desires.

Their hearts desired to watch more SpongeBob.

As another episode began to play, Jooheon turned his head slightly, feeling kind of uncomfortable with how deeply he was slouched into the couch cushions but decided to ignore it. “Do you think SpongeBob and Patrick are gay?” Jooheon started. Minhyuk pinched the bridge of his nose and mentally prepared himself to hear the evidence Jooheon had for this particular argument.

“Don’t you remember when they had that clam oyster looking baby thing? They had the whole ‘mommy/daddy roles’ all figured out. And then there’s all those times that SpongeBob would be legitimately flirting with Squidward. Like full on! I swear!” Jooheon kept shooting out segments of episodes until Minhyuk finally stops him.

“So what if they’re gay? It’s not like they’re both studs or anything, so the chances of them getting actual chicks are pretty slim, right?” Minhyuk decided to indulge in the boy’s tangent.

“What about that time where SpongeBob found Patrick in his closet putting on his pants? That’s like serious boyfriend goals.” Jooheon sighed and slumped further into the couch, letting himself sink even more into the cushions until his body began to fold slightly. “I’m dead sure they suck each other’s dicks.”

 _“Oh my god_!” Minhyuk nearly screamed, grin bordering on being painful as he smiled even wider than before. “Dude!” He started laughing and Jooheon joined in. They started to delve deeper into the topic, grateful that none of the other members were around to judge them on the oddness of the conversation in its entirety.

“Who do you think bottoms?”

“Definitely SpongeBob, he’s too willing to let others have all the fun.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

“I guess not.”

The boys shared a sneaky glance for a second before returning to their rapid fire questions.

“I bet SpongeBob has a bigger dick though.” Minhyuk said.

“No way, starfish can regrow limbs and stuff so I bet Patrick makes his like, super mega huge.” Jooheon responded.

“What, so he can tear the poor sponge in half?”

“Not like he hasn’t done it to himself before.”

Minhyuk had to give Jooheon that point and shrugged in agreement.

“Do you think they use his other holes? Like the ones around his face?”

“Jooheon, _oh my **god**._ ”

Jooheon laughed maniacally, feeling like he won that topic. Even though there was no real winning or losing side because they’re literally discussing the sex lives of mythical animated characters.

Minhyuk laughs along and then sighs, “Man, we’re such losers. Here we are, stuffed full of potato chips and juice boxes and talking about SpongeBob taking it up the ass. Or head. I dunno, he’d probably get fucked anywhere and would still take it like a champ.” Minhyuk flicked a crumb off his chest, feeling sort of gross now that he realized what they’d been talking about.

“You know what’s worse?” Jooheon asked, Minhyuk just looking over and shrugging while waiting for him to answer. “I got half hard thinking about it. That’s like, a new low. I’ve officially hit rock bottom.” Jooheon let his head fall forward in shame.

“Don’t you mean, Bikini Bottom?” Minhyuk cackled, resulting in Jooheon swinging at him with another pillow again. After enough mercy cries from the older of the two, Jooheon finally stopped and licked his lips. He was actually semi-hard, he hadn’t lied. Lying would be saying that Minhyuk didn’t look damn good right now, in an oversized dark shirt that revealed his milky neck and shoulders. It was sort of his fault he was in the position he’s in right now, he could’ve put an end to their conversation ages ago and he wouldn’t be sitting on a lumpy couch with a boner and the SpongeBob theme song playing in the background.

“Moongie?” Jooheon asked, voice slightly lighter and shakier than before. Minhyuk hummed and locked eyes with the younger. “Who do you think you are?”

“What do you mean?” Minhyuk asked with a puzzled look, tilting his head quizzically in a puppy like manner.

“Like, if we had to assign the member as a certain character, who would you be?” Jooheon specified.

“Well, I can’t be Squidward because not only am I too happy but the grouch of the group is probably Hyungwon or Kihyun. I don’t really care much about money so it’s not Mr.Krabs. Sandy is a pretty good pick for me, though I don’t think I’m as smart as her.” Minhyuk listed off characters and counting them off on his fingers. He mentions the similarities between Plankton and Kihyun and how Hoseok was probably Pearl.

“No, I think you’re SpongeBob.” Jooheon interrupted, turning his body to face Minhyuk head on. Minhyuk was about to ask why but Jooheon beat him to it. “Because you’re super cheery, like you said. Plus you’re loud and quirky.” Minhyuk smiles and nods along, accepting his fate as the happy-go-lucky yellow character.

“Also, you totally take dick like a slut.”

Minhyuk chokes on his saliva, eyes wide at Jooheon’s bold words. His mouth gapes open, at a lost for a response and Jooheon smirks, eyes shrinking into his signature eye smile.

“I d-don’t!” Minhyuk stammered, ears and cheeks flushing a precious pink as his eyes met the couch cushions. He couldn’t look up, suddenly feeling shy at the insinuation.

“Oh no? Pretty sure the minute I mentioned I was hard, you licked your lips and checked for yourself.” Minhyuk picked at the fabric of the cushion that he couldn’t take his eyes off of. “But hey, if I’m wrong then I guess I’ll go take care of this myself.” Jooheon started to get up, stretching his arms above his head loudly, taking his sweet time.

Minhyuk mumbled something that Jooheon missed so he asked him to repeat himself, turning to meet the other’s eyes.

“Does that make you Patrick then?” Minhyuk smirks.

Jooheon chuckles and nods, stepping forward until his knees hit the couch, hands reaching out to pet the older’s dark locks. Minhyuk let out a small whine and submitted to the movement. “Mind helping me out then?” Jooheon purred, eyes gesturing to the bulge in his shorts.

Minhyuk eagerly reached for the front of Jooheon’s pants, pulling them down along with his underwear in seconds and letting Jooheon’s cock hit the cool air. Jooheon sucked in a breath, not expecting such a change so soon but adjusted quickly as Minhyuk began to stroke his dick in long, tight jerks. He let his hands rest on Minhyuk’s head, rubbing circles into his scalp. He remembers when Minhyuk once told him he liked to be petted and massaged on the head so he decided to indulge the other.

In no time Jooheon was fully hard, head leaking pre-cum that Minhyuk kept going over and slicking the rest of the member with. It gave way to Minhyuk’s hand, allowing his hand to glide that much more smoothly up and down Jooheon.

Jooheon was a fairly quiet lover, only getting loud when he got close to coming so for now he was just letting out small huffs of breath and low grunts. Minhyuk knew this and was able to use it to his advantage. As he continued to stroke Jooheon, peppering hot kisses every now and again on his cock, he paid attention to the sounds coming from the younger member. After a few minutes, Jooheon began whimpering from the back of his throat and thrusting slightly into Minhyuk’s slicked hand. Minhyuk licked a long, searing stripe from the base to tip of Jooheon’s cock, eyes never leaving the other’s. Jooheon whimpered and threw his head back, ready to succumb to the deep pleasure that had been coiling in the pit of his stomach.

But before Jooheon could reach his high, Minhyuk suddenly pulled away, removing all contact from Jooheon’s body. Jooheon whined loudly, head jerking back to look Minhyuk in the eyes. Minhyuk smiled widely, looking as smug as can be.

“Why’d you stop ‘Hyuk?” Jooheon keened.

“Because it looks like I’m not the only needy slut in this group.” Minhyuk responded with a smirk.

Jooheon rolled his eyes and pushed Minhyuk down on the couch, catching his lips in a heated kiss before looking down to fiddle his fingers around the waistband of Minhyuk’s pants. He pulled them down and noticed his lack of underwear. But before he could comment on it, he saw something sleek and black peeking out from under Minhyuk, catching his attention and forcing him to ease down the couch to see better. Once his face reached Minhyuk’s bottom, he could clearly see the shiny black plug lodged deep in the other. It was wet with lube and the skin around was stretched taut, still pink and pretty. Jooheon let out a small gasp and lifted his head to look back up at Minhyuk who was already looking down, face looking more flushed than before.

“You… You had this in the whole time?” Jooheon asked, mouth still slack in genuine awe. Jooheon was fairly vanilla when it came to anything sexual so things like this always intrigued the younger.

“Yeah. Thought you would’ve noticed with all the squirming I was doing.” Minhyuk shrugged, trying to make the entire topic as nonchalant as possible.

“You squirm all the time, it’s like in your nature.”

“I have a plug in my ass most of the time.”

“That explains a lot actually.” Jooheon nods, thinking back to all the times the other would be wriggling his chair at fan meets and radio shows. He just figured to poor boy had too much energy all the time and not enough things to do with it. Although that still may apply to Minhyuk.

“So, are you just gonna sit there and stare at the plug all day while we’re both rock hard or are you gonna do something about it?” Minhyuk drawled, looking at Jooheon with what can only be described as “bedroom eyes”.

Jooheon dumbly nodded and crawled back up the expanse of Minhyuk’s body, kissing and sucking along the way. He stopped at a nipple to take it into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around it as Minhyuk arched his back and moaned. Minhyuk took Jooheon’s hand into his own and guided him past his cock, to his dribbling hole where the plug was still fit snugly. Jooheon caught the hint and wrapped his hand around the small handle at the end and gave it a small twist, ripping a needy moan from Minhyuk. He continued to lather his nipple with fervent licks as he drew the plug out slightly and drove it back in. The motion drew Minhyuk nuts.

“Joo, _please.”_ Minhyuk begged, needing more than what the younger was giving him. Jooheon decided enough was enough (he likes to think he was doing it for Minhyuk but really his dick was drooling all over Minhyuk’s leg and he was sure he’d come embarrassingly untouched if he kept hearing Minhyuk moan the way he was.) and finally eased the plug out of Minhyuk. It wasn’t very long, just fat enough to leave the hole gaping and peeking, searching for something to fill the gap it now had.

Jooheon groaned at the sight, feeling his dick twitch. “Do you think I can just… slide in?” Jooheon hesitantly asked, not really feeling like going all the way to the bedrooms to find some lube. Minhyuk nodded, unable to form words at this point. Jooheon leaned forward to give Minhyuk a kiss, fairly chaste for the act they were about to perform but Minhyuk appreciated it nonetheless.

Jooheon dipped in two fingers, feeling around Minhyuk’s ass to make sure it was stretched and wet enough for him to go in without any extra preparation. It felt still so tight and hot but he could tell that Minhyuk can take him without problem so he wasted no time in positioning himself. He lines his dick up with Minhyuk, one hand grabbing at his thigh to spread his legs further and looked up, searching in Minhyuk’s eyes for any hesitance or discomfort. After the latter made it obvious he wanted this as much as Jooheon, he began to push his length in, inch by inch. They both groaned at the sensation, Minhyuk finally feeling something more than the blunt plug fill him up and Jooheon having Minhyuk’s walls hug his dick in ways that he couldn’t even describe.

Jooheon once told Minhyuk he wishes he wasn’t an idol, that he was an underground rapper so he could write lines upon lines about how good Minhyuk felt. It’s too much for the public to hear, at least in the genre they’re in now so he can only slip in vague references here and there. But he had spent plenty of hours on his personal days just holed up in a room, writing away thinking about Minhyuk’s body, the sheer beauty of it and the sensation of Jooheon being inside him. ‘ _Maybe I can make it sound like I’m talking about a girl and sell it to Jay Park sunbae-nim or something’_ he thinks.

Before Jooheon could get anymore lost in his thoughts, his brain supplies him with the feeling of dull thudding on his bicep and chest, looking down to see himself fully seated inside Minhyuk and him hitting Jooheon trying to get him back from wherever he spaced out to.

“C’mon Joo, _move_ … ‘m ready.” Minhyuk breathlessly said, eyes rolling back into his head and closing from the sheer fullness he felt. Jooheon nodded dumbly, and began to pull out, feeling the resistance of Minhyuk clamping around him and sucking him in further. He let out a low groan, and pushed back in a little more forceful than he initially entered with. Minhyuk gasped out, wet and loud just like Jooheon liked to hear. It spurred him on to pull out even further this time and slamming back in, Minhyuk responding with a load moan that ended in a whimper. Jooheon kept this relentless pace, the only sounds being hear were skin slapping skin, the wet sound of Minhyuk’s slick hole and his loud moans and whines.

Jooheon kept his composure as he continued to fuck with fervor into Minhyuk, leaving the other a breathless, moaning mess. He really liked seeing Minhyuk like this, back arched in a tight bow as Jooheon gave him all he had. But he also really loved to take full control of the older.

He pulled out suddenly and before Minhyuk could put up any kind of protest, Jooheon flipped him over on his stomach, instructing him to get on his hand and knees. As the older obliged, Jooheon spared no time in getting back inside him, returning the fast pace he had just seconds ago. The new position allowed Jooheon to go even deeper than before, spurring a whole new amount of sounds from the boy underneath him. Jooheon’s pace forced Minhyuk’s arms to buckle under him, face hitting the couch with a dull _thud_ and left Minhyuk moaning wantonly into the cushions, cheek smashed into the fabric.

Jooheon fucked Minhyuk as hard as he could, relishing in the slutty sounds coming from his hyung and decided to see how needy he could make him sound. He lifted one hand from Minhyuk’s hip and brought it down in a hard smack against his ass cheek. He felt Minhyuk jerk forward and gasp, not expecting the action at all. The skin started to turn a pretty pink and Jooheon growled, wanting the skin to bruise gorgeously until it would hurt the other to sit.

Jooheon struck his cheek again, harder this time and continued to plow his hips deep inside Minhyuk. Minhyuk could do nothing but beg and moan, feeling his climax coming soon. Another _one, two, three_ harsh spanks and Minhyuk was seeing stars. He couldn’t even properly vocalize his orgasm as it ripped through him, cock spurting strings of come on the couch underneath him. The only friction the dark haired male could get was the scratchy couch cushion on his cock and he continued to move his hips, both further away from Jooheon to rub himself on the couch and closer to bring Jooheon to his limit as well.

The hard clamping of Minhyuk around Jooheon when he reached his orgasm nearly made him come as well but he powered through, not wanting to finish just yet. He kept fucking with earnest into the older, ignoring his squirms and protests of being sensitive to smack his ass yet another time. The younger began feeling the thread being unraveled deep inside him and pulled out suddenly, asking (read: begging) Minhyuk to turn over. As the older complied, Jooheon jerked his member harshly, nearing his orgasm. This is the point where he loses all brain to mouth filters and goes nuts.

“God Minhyuk, fuck your ass is just so…” Jooheon began.

“So… what? C’mon Honey. My ass is so what?” Minhyuk teased, still flushed a hot pink from the harsh fucking he just had.

“So goddamn _good._ Like if we don’t win any music shows, if we don’t get anywhere, just sell this pretty ass of yours. It’s gotta be worth like a million bucks.” Jooheon gasped and growled as he continued to tug furiously at his cock, the head dribbling pre come all over Minhyuk’s pale and toned stomach.

“Fuck, Min I’m so, _so close._ ” Jooheon whined, head thrown back as he fucked his hand harder, trying to reach his climax.

Before Minhyuk could tease any further, Jooheon let out a string of curses and moans as he spilled his seed all over Minhyuk’s torso. Strings of come landed as far as Minhyuk’s cheek, causing him to flinch in surprise. As Jooheon began to wind down, his hand slowed down, milking the last of his come right under Minhyuk’s navel. He continued to mumble dirty words and moans as he came down from his high, finally releasing his cock to run a hand up his chest to mindlessly rub at a nipple.

“Mmm, that was perfect ‘Hyukkie.” Jooheon drawled, tongue heavy after coming so hard.

“Damn Jooheon, when was the last time you came?”  Minhyuk asked as he ran his hand through the mess on his body. Jooheon assessed the damage, come strung and splattered up and down Minhyuk’s body and neck. Jooheon chuckled and shrugged. He watched as Minhyuk took his now come covered fingers and slipped them into his mouth, tasting his essence.

Minhyuk’s face screwed in disgust and he pulled out his fingers.

“I would normally really enjoy this part, but bro, your diet has to be absolute _shit._ ” Minhyuk stated flatly, eyeing the come on his hands. Jooheon barked out a loud laugh and promised Minhyuk he’ll eat better solely for the reason that he really wanted to see Minhyuk eating his come another time.

The two cleaned themselves up and ran for a quick shower before returning to the now soiled couch.

“Dude, this thing is gonna stink like sex _forever._ ” Jooheon complained, leaving Minhyuk laughing and saying how it wasn’t the first time someone had fucked on the surface. Jooheon scrunched his face and Minhyuk laughed harder. They slumped back onto the couch and hit a button on the remote, switching from SpongeBob to Criminal Minds instead.

“Let’s see you try and find an excuse to fuck me with this show.” Minhyuk challenged, tongue sticking out playfully.

“I dunno, that Reid kid looks like he takes it from the buff looking dude…”

“Hey.” Minhyuk started, body facing Jooheon’s.

Jooheon hummed in response, indicating he was listening but his eyes never left the screen where a murder scene was being played out.

“You totally admitted to being the dumb one in our group of friends.” Minhyuk smirked and laughed when Jooheon’s only response was socking him in the face with a pillow.

Minhyuk may be the yellow sponge that likes to take it up the ass, but Jooheon is totally the mindless sea star that gives it to him good.

 

 

 


End file.
